fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Prologue, Part 2
One late afternoon in Neo Bakugan City, a futuristic metropolis spanning 100,000 square miles with skyscrapers reaching as high as the clouds, agents of BRAWL furiously drove around the city blocks in search of a fugitive. Nexus, a young man around 15 years of age hidden under a red cape and a white mask with a strange design on it, was the fugitive on the top of BRAWL’s list of targets. (Nexus jumps from building to building, completely aware of the armored vehicles searching for him below) (A Pyrus Bakugan in ball form jumps onto Nexus’ shoulder) Valkyrie) You just had to go and steal your files from BRAWL’s file cabinet :| Nexus) You’re not really in a position to be chastising me right now, Valkyrie. Valkyrie) Why not? You are the one who always gets us in these kinds of messes, and then I have to clean them up. Nexus) I thought you supported my actions, Valkyrie. Don’t you want them off our backs? Valkyrie) Of course I do, Master. They’re the reason why we are currently on the run from every federal group in the country! Nexus) *Holds up the files* These files are the reason that they keep tracking us down. If we erase these files from existence, then we will be erased from existence as well. That way, we won’t have to worry about BRAWL or anyone else following us everywhere we go. Valkyrie) I guess you’re right, Master… but this is the last time we steal from the authorities! Currently, you are on the top of every federal agency’s wanted list! Nexus) *Sigh* You’re still not getting the point, Valkyrie. Once these files are erased, we’ll be set free to do whatever pleases us. And once the time comes where we have trained until we can’t get any stronger, we’ll face and defeat them. Valkyrie) Fine by me, Master. How about we start our training a little early, say, those BRAWL agents tailing us? >=D Nexus) Let’s do it! >=D (Nexus drops down into an alleyway with a wall behind him and the only exit leading out into the streets of the city) (Both of the armored vehicles detect Nexus’ heat signature and stop at the alley, blocking the exit) (Two men wearing white armor exit from the vehicles, followed by several lower-ranked soldiers wielding Stun Blasters) ??? 1) Freeze and put your hands in the air! You are now in the custody of BRAWL (Brawlers and Regulators Allied With the Law)! ??? 2) Any sort of resistance from you, fugitive, will result in an immediate jail sentence. Although, seeing as you, Nexus, are on the top of our most wanted list, you’ll be going to jail anyway! Nexus) Before you arrest me, gentlemen, may I ask of your names? *Points at ??? 1 and ??? 2* Derek) I am Captain Derek and next to me is Captain Brett. Brett) I don’t really see the point of asking what our names were. >.> Nexus) Heh, I’m just trying to make conversation, that’s all. *Slowly lowers arms* (Nexus then grabs Valkyrie off his shoulder and sticks his arm out, showing the BRAWL agents his Bakugan) (The lower-ranked agents prepare to fire their Stun Blasters, but Derek and Brett stop them) Derek) So it’s a brawl you want, eh? *Pulls out a Haos Bakugan* Brett) Let’s show this squirt what the power of a Captain is! *Also pulls out a Haos Bakugan* (One of the armored vehicles behind BRAWL fires a gate card onto the ground between Nexus and the two Captains) Derek) Haos Chrysalia, stand! *A shining dragon with chrysalis shells covering it appears* Brett) Haos Axotor, stand! *A bull with axes for tusks appears* Nexus) Pyrus Valkyrie, stand! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Derek) Ability Activate! Repulsor Beam! *Chrysalia fires a white blast from its mouth* (Valkyrie dodges the blast, and it hits the wall behind Nexus) Brett) Double Ability Activate! Bashing Charge + Plasma Axes! *Axotor covers itself in a white aura and charges at Valkyrie* Nexus) Ability Activate! Fire Barrier! *Valkyrie summons a barrier of flames* (Axotor crashes into the barrier and fires two plasma-covered axes through the fire) (Valkyrie dodges both of the axes by flying up into the air) Derek) Enough of this, Ability Activate! Shell Shock! *Chrysalia fires electricity-powered pieces of shells at Valkyrie* Nexus) Sorry I have to end this so soon, but I have somewhere to be. Ability Activate! Fusion Fire Blast! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts, then combines them and fires the combined blast* (The blast destroys the shells and hits Chrysalia & Axotor, sending them both flying into the armored vehicles, causing two explosions) (Derek, Brett, and all of the BRAWL agents are also hit by the blast and knocked unconscious) Nexus) Gotta jet! *Jumps onto Valkyrie’s shoulder and flies away* (Nexus and Valkyrie fly to a stadium with a dome covering it and land on top of the dome) Valkyrie) Is this the right stadium? *Looks through the dome at what is below* Nexus) Yep, this is where the finals for the Neo Bakugan City Singles Regional Tournament are being held. Valkyrie) That’s a really long name…tell me again why we’re here? >.> Nexus) We are going to make ourselves known to the world. Valkyrie) Why the heck would we do that?! Didn’t you say before that we’re trying to start fresh again and abandon our old life?! Nexus) Just shut up and blast a hole through this dome, will ya?! I want them to know that we’re coming for ‘em and when that time comes, we’ll mean business! Valkyrie) Fine, whatever you say, Master… *Fires a blast through the dome that crashes into the arena* (Nexus and Valkyrie jump down into the stadium and land in the smoke caused by the blast) (Nexus and Valkyrie then walk out of the smoke and are approached by the Announcer) Announcer) *Approaches the Nexus* If you will, Mr. Mysterious Man, could you p-please tell the audience your name? Nexus) I…am Nexus… Announcer) W-Well, that’s definitely a strange name you have there, Mr. Nexus! C-could you please explain to the audience why you’re here? Nexus) I am here because I want to be here, and that is really none of your concern. I also know that you, Announcer, and everyone here are afraid of me. Even these two pathetic excuses for Brawlers are afraid of me. *Points to Kevin and Zack, the two Brawlers who had already been brawling* Zack) *Points at Nexus* What did you just say about me, punk? You really shouldn’t insult other people when you are the one hiding your face behind a mask! Are you afraid to show the world the hideous face under the mask?! Nexus) ... Kevin) I don’t really care if you insult me or not, I just want to know what the name of your Bakugan is, Nexus. It seems to be a very powerful Bakugan, considering it caused so much collateral damage to the stadium. Nexus) My Bakugan’s name is…Pyrus Valkyrie… Kevin) Then what do you say if we test Valkyrie’s powers in a brawl? You interested, Zack? Zack) Fine, we’ll postpone our battle for later so I can crush this pathetic Nexus! Nexus) Valkyrie, be on your guard. Valkyrie) No need to worry about me, Master. Kevin) Then let’s begin, shall we? Quartzian, attack! (Quartzian charges at Valkyrie, but is easily flipped over on its back) Zack) Ability Activate! Wing Blades! *Rayzor’s wing blades become sharper and glow green* (Rayzor flies towards Valkyrie and tries to slash at him, but misses each time) Nexus) These two are worthless, the two Captains we fought before were a bigger challenge. Valkyrie) Ikr? Kevin) Maybe we should pull out the big guns. Ability Activate! Quartz Quake! *Quartzian smashes its hands on the ground, causing an enormous shockwave* (Valkyrie picks Nexus up and goes airborne, as the arena is destroyed by the earthquake) Nexus) Ability Activate! Intensity Punch! *Valkyrie’s fist heats up and goes to punch Quartzian* (Valkyrie flies at Quartzian and punches it right in the stomach, causing Quartzian’s body to crack and explode) (Quartzian returns to its ball form and flies back to Kevin) Zack) Rrgh! Ability Activate! Razor Blades! *All of Rayzor’s blades open up and Rayzor shoots at Valkyrie* Nexus) It’s over now. Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands and fires them at Rayzor* (Rayzor collides with the two blasts and returns to its ball form, flying back to Zack) Nexus) Another one bites the dust… Valkyrie) This was too easy… (BRAWL agents then pour into the stadium and surround Nexus and Valkyrie) Valkyrie) Look what you’ve gotten us into this time, Master. .-. Nexus) No matter, we’ve accomplished what we wanted to accomplish. (Nexus and Valkyrie fly straight up through the hole in the dome, where Valkyrie returns to his ball form) Valkyrie) So…what’s your ingenious plan this time, Master? Nexus) Simple, we split up. Valkyrie) O_O What?! Nexus) I mean it, Valkyrie. I wasn’t expecting BRAWL to track us down to the stadium so quickly. Now BRAWL is permanently on our tails, and soon they will be able to find us, too. The best solution is for us to part ways temporarily, so that if one of us gets captured, then the other can save the captured one. Once we’ve both individually trained to be our very best, then we’ll team up again and take down all of our enemies. Valkyrie) I get what you’re saying, but - *Nexus chucks Valkyrie into the distance* Nexus) *Calls* Good luck out there, Brotha Valkyrie-a! *Slides down the other side of the dome, out of Valkyrie’s limited range of sight* (Valkyrie flies in the air for several minutes while in ball form) Valkyrie) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Valkyrie crashes through the window of a suburban house and lands on a bed, being stared at by a teenage boy and over two dozen Pyrus Bakugan) Luke) No way… Valkyrie) .-. Oh crud… Luke) Y-Y-You’re PYRUS VALKYRIE!!!!!! Valkyrie) Jeez, did you really have to BLURT OUT MY NAME?! To be continued… R-Evolutions Episode 1 - Valkyrie Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes